Emily Windsnap
"I jumped in to join them. I waited a moment as my legs melted softly away, turning into my tail. For the first time, it didn't feel like I was changing from one thing into something else. It felt more like the two parts of me were fusing together: two parts of the same whole." - 'Emily '''on her transformation, human to mermaid.' Emily Windsnap and the Siren's Secret.' Emily Windsnap is the main character of the Emily Windsnap series. She is the daughter of Jake Windsnap and Mary Penelope Windsnap. Emily is considered a semi-mer- half human, half mermaid. Her best friend, Shona, on the other hand, is a full mermaid. She formerly lived on a boat called ''The King of the Sea in Brightport with her mum and then on All Points Island with both of her parents. She is the heroine in the Emily Windsnap book series- Note that they are named after her. Her mother, Mary, has so far not allowed Emily to attend swimming lessons. In seventh grade, though, her mother allows her to participate and this leads Emily to discover a wonderful secret. When fully immersed in water, Emily transforms into a beautiful mermaid. Emily has to be careful that she doesn't get caught- and survive the mishaps that would befall her. Character Personality Appearance lol Emily has shoulder length brown hair (which she is trying to grow longer), and warm brown eyes. When Emily is a mermaid, she has a shiny, green tail with purple scales on it. Books The Tail of Emily Windsnap In The Tail of Emily Windsnap, 12-year-old Emily joins the school swim team. That's when she realizes that she is half mermaid. Emily starts sneaking out at night to swim in the ocean. One night, she meets a beautiful mermaid named Shona, who shows her a whole mermaid world under the ocean. As Emily struggles to keep her secret, she discovers that her father is a merman and had met her mother and fallen in love with her, which was forbidden by mermaid law. Emily never knew much about her father but her mom had always said that he had left soon after her birth and didn't return, although Emily eventually realizes that her mom doesn't actually remember him herself! Emily also discovers that her father is in an underwater prison, punished for his actions with her mom, he and her mom departed that day. Emily must free her father, and reunite her parents...in secret. And all the while, her creepy next door neighbor, who had always seemed just a little too friendly with her mom, bringing her donuts all of the time and paying unexpected visits, is becoming more, and more, of a problem. Emily Windsnap and the Monster from the Deep In this book, Emily lives on Allpoints Island, protected by the Bermuda Triangle. In the beginning, she's trying to fit in with Shona's new friends, Althea and Maria, as they talk about the scary thing that lurks in the caves that no one has ever found out. So, naturally, Emily convinces Shona to come with her in the caves to impress the other mermaids. Inside, they find skeletons and a monstrous beast called the Kraken, King Neptune's pet. While escaping the caves, Emily finds a golden trident etched in the caves and finds out she was in Neptune's territory. Shona and her, survive, but from then on in the book, they grow distant. Meanwhile, Mandy Rushton, Emily's enemy, find a mail letter to go on a fantastic cruise. But sadly, in the end, they end up on a rickety boat with an old captain. Then, the Kraken attacks the boat and the boat sinks, taking the captain along with it. For the time being, the Captain is thought to be dead. Now stuck on a tiny island, the Rushton family stuggles to survive and Mandy's Mom hates her husband, Mr. Rushton, telling him to grow up when he thinks to have spotted a mermaid. He later catches a mermaid (later revealed to be Emily) and Emily convinces Mandy to release her from the net. Emily later defeats the Krakken with Mandy and Shona's help. Emily Windsnap and the Castle in the Mist The book opens with Emily's mother telling her to go to school. While Emily is eating breakfast, Jake and Mary Penelope discuss/argue about Emily's schooling. Emily keeps worrying that her parents may split up. On a B&D field trip, Emily finds a diamond ring. Emily Windsnap and the Siren's Secret Emily goes back to Brightport with Aaron and his mother. Emily Windsnap and the Land of the Midnight Sun Emily and Aaron go on a mission for Neptune. Emily Windsnap and the Ship of Lost Souls A field trip to Fivebays Island quickly turns into an adventure when Emily and her boyfriend Aaron spot a ghostly ship that no one else seems to be able to see. Searching for answers only leads to more question until and Emily and her friend confront the island's keeper Lyle Waters and uncover the incredible story of Atlantis, and a ship caught between life and death. Lyle's wife, Lowwena, who also works for Atlantis, is also trapped in Atlantis with the ship's passengers. Only Emily, who has more "between" states, can enter Atlantis to try to bring the ships passengers back before the portal to return is closed forever. If she fails, not only with the passengers never see their loved ones again but Emily won't be able to return either. She must resist the allure of Atlantis and return home before it's too late. In the end, she manages to save all the passengers and survives. Relationships Family Emily loves her mother, Mary Penelope Windsnap and her father, Jake Windsnap. Friends Emily is best friend with Shona. In Emily Windsnap and the Ship of Lost Souls, she also considered Mandy Rushton as one of her best friend. Romance Emily is currently dating Aaron. Category:Females Category:Characters